Lost Trek
by James Church
Summary: The meeting of the iconic 1960s sci-fi shows.   Trek canon and an "explanation" for some of the Robinsons' more bizarre adventures.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

THE MEETING-

"Captain's Log. Stardate 2823.5 The Enterprise has finished its survey of 13 Gamma Pisces. Nothing unusual to report, though there are some dilithium deposits on the moon of the fourth planet that will prove useful. We're now underway at Warp 6 to Kappa Pisces to scan that system. Ship operating normally."

Kirk turned off the recorder and signed a PADD that Yeoman Chang handed him for the duty roster. He nodded at her and got out of his chair and walked over to Spock. "Rather uneventful week, huh, Spock?" His Vulcan science officer raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure what you mean, Captain. We detected several new deposits of dilithium, plus a Class 2 gravitic anomaly at 13 Gamma Pisces" Kirk grinned. "Yes, very exciting." He turned back to look at the Main Viewscreen, endless star-streaks flashed by.

Suddenly, a beep at Spock's console caught Kirk's attention. Spock immediately looked into his scanner. "Detecting a vessel at 1.3 parsecs, under minimal warp speed." "Identification?" Kirk asked. "Scanning, sir." A moment passed. "Smallish, no more than 15 meters across, saucer-shaped. Primitive fusion power system. I am detecting no subspace radio identifying signals."

Kirk turned to the Navigation station of the bridge. "Mr. Chekov, plot an intercept course to that ship." "Aye, Kep'tin" replied the young Russian. Kirk turned back to Spock, "Any cargo vessels out this far?" Spock looked up for a moment and checked a read-out. "None listed on the Starfleet Civilian Registry, sir." He looked over at the Captain. "Sir, I might mention, we are only 2.15 parsecs from the Romulan Neutral Zone?" Kirk nodded. He turned to Sulu at Helm/Tactical. "Sulu, General Quarters…fire up the shields!" Immediately, the status light on the wall of the Bridge changed to yellow.

The Enterprise continued towards the small vessel. At less than 30 million kilometers, it slowed and the vessel became visible on the long-range sensors. Both Kirk and Spock stared at it on the viewscreen. It was a saucer-shaped craft, looking for all like two bowls inverted on each other. A large window was in the front, scanner dome on top, and a circular and rotating fusion drive underneath. There were no visible markings on the vessel.

"Spock, analysis?" The Vulcan looked back at his scanner. "Definitely an Earth-vessel of some kind, sir. I am detecting alloys used by your home-world for nearly two centuries. Power supply is fusion, apparently powering a primitive subspace displacement field, the precursor to Zephram Cochrane's warp drive." He looked up suddenly. "Sir, if memory served, I believe a vessel of this description was launched from Earth in the late 20th Century….designated the 'Jupiter-Two'?" Kirk turned quickly and excitedly back to the viewscreen. "The 'Jupiter-Two'?" Several other crewmembers looked up as well, wide-eyed , mouths dropping. Kirk, just to remind himself, asked for full data from his Science Officer. Spock pulled up the file on the computer.

"The 'Jupiter-Two' was launched on October 16, 1997, Old Style, as Earth's first interstellar colonization mission, " he began, "The crew was comprised of the Robinson family…Dr. John Robinson, his wife Maureen, and three children. The pilot was Major Donald West of the United States Air Force. Telemetry was lost almost immediately upon launch. The mission had been delayed for many years due to the Eugenics Wars, and after its loss, NASA was forced to align with other countries to continue its space program. The review board concluded that the primitive space warp drive Dr. Robinson had incorporated into the ship had caused its destruction. Due to that report, no further warp driven ships were constructed until Zephram Cochrane proved they were reliable in the mid-21st Century."

Uhura spoke up as Spock ended. "Sir! We are being hailed. Old style radio broadcast, the old Alpha Control frequencies." Kirk nodded "On speaker." The audio crackled "Alien vessel, this is the Jupiter-Two, Professor John Robinson speaking. We are a peaceful colonization vessel and would ask for your intentions and identification"

Kirk shot a puzzled look at Spock. "Spock?" The Vulcan once again turned to his computer console, pressing several buttons. "Historical date-base confirms, sir. Voice identification is John Robinson, leader of the expedition. Cross-matched to old Alpha Control briefing broadcasts and audio tapes." Kirk was incredulous. "But he'd have to be over 300 years old?" Spock looked up from the console. "Three hundred and twelve, actually, sir, given a birth-date of 1955 and…" Kirk waved him off.

"Uhura, open channel" The Communications Officer pressed a button. "Channel open, sir." "Jupiter-Two, this is the Starship Enterprise, Captain James T. Kirk commanding. We are an…Earth vessel as well and assure you we mean you no harm." Silence for a few minutes. Then a response, "Captain Kirk, we are unfamiliar with any Earth vessel of your size and capacity." Kirk smiled, "Yes, sir. That's a little difficult to explain. Would you mind reducing velocity and if we came over to your vessel?" Several more moments passed. "Of course, Captain. Our docking port is on the forward-right side of our main window." Kirk smiled again, "That won't be necessary, Professor, just please standby on your main deck for a few minutes."

Kirk turned to Sulu, "Stand down from General Quarters" He looked to Spock. "We have an invitation, Mr. Spock." He nodded "Yes, sir. And both a monumental historical opportunity and a mystery." Kirk turned to Uhura, "Have Doctor McCoy and Mr. Scott join us in the Transporter Room". He looked back to Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

As McCoy entered the Transporter Room, he asked puzzled. "Jim, what's this about us finding the 'Jupiter-Two'?" Kirk nodded. "And the crew is still alive and un-aged?" Spock interrupted. "As far as we know, Doctor. However the means by which that occurred is still a mystery." Kirk walked to the Transporter Pad. "Bones, soon as we get over, I want you to run a full medical scan. Spock's instruments show them to be human, but I want to make sure." McCoy nodded. Scotty entered. "Join the party, Mr. Scott" Kirk asked. "Aye, "the Scotsman eagerly answered, "To get a chance to look at the prototype Phase One Spatial Displacement Drive. She was a beauty, if a bit old-fashioned." As the landing party all assembled, Kirk turned to Lt. Kyle. "Energize."

As the transporter beam faded, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Engineer Scott got their first look at the inside of the Jupiter-Two. The ship itself was primitive to their standards, but all knew that for the late-1990s, it was the most advanced spacecraft built to date. Both in its incorporation of an early "warp drive" and a fusion reactor, but artificial gravity and an advanced suspended animation system as well. All based on designs by its creator and leader, John Robinson.

Standing before the crew of the Enterprise, were the members of the Robinson party, plus an older man in his fifties that Kirk didn't recognize from the momentary glance at the photo of the Jupiter's crew he saw on Spock's display. First was Robinson, tall, muscular, dark-headed in his early forties. Like Kirk, the archetypical "space hero" type. Beside him to his left was obviously his wife, an attractive redhead with a matronly smile. To her left were two young women. One was in her early twenties, blonde, quite appealing. The other a teenager and brunette.

On the other side of Robinson was a man in his early thirties, Kirk guessed it was Don West, the pilot for the mission. A young redheaded boy stood near him, reminding Kirk of his nephew Peter. Two odd figures were towards the back. As noted, a man in his fifties, receding hairline, hawkish face, and with a look of anxiety. The other figure was even more peculiar… a robot. With a plastic bubbled head, cylindrical body, tracks for "legs", and pincers on the end of extendable arms. Status lights flashed on it and an obvious sensor array rotated within the bubble head. The entire group was in a bit of a shock, obviously from the means of Kirk and his party's arrival.

John Robinson spoke first. "How did you do that?" Jim Kirk smiled. "Matter-energy teleporter. It's nothing harmful, I assure you." Kirk stepped forward to shake hands. "Professor Robinson? James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise" Robinson wavered for only a moment and then shook Kirk's hand and smiled. "Captain." Kirk turned to his party; "This is my Science Officer, Mr. Spock" Spock slightly nodded to Robinson. "My Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy" Bones smiled and then smiled to the group. Unobtrusively, he opened his medical tricorder and took the hand scanner in hand, starting his scan of the Jupiter-Two occupants. Kirk continued, "And my Chief Engineer, Montgomery Scott". Scotty smiled as well and bluntly said "Canna wait to get a look at that engine of yours, Dr. Robinson. I've read all about it in my history journals!"

Robinson and the other looked even more confused. "History journals?" he asked. Kirk off-put, cleared his throat. "Yes, sir. 'fraid that's going to take a little explaining, too." Robinson pressed the point, "Captain Kirk, I've never seen any Earth vessel like yours. It's huge. You said 'USS' Enterprise….American?" Kirk shook his head slightly, "Uh, no, sir…it's the 'United Federation of Planets'." Robinson was more confused, as were the others.

"Professor," Kirk began, "What is the current date and year?" The scientist turned his head slightly "March 7th, 2000, of course." Kirk looked over at Spock, who raised his eyebrow again. Then back at Robinson. "No, sir, I'm afraid not. By your reckoning this is February ….2267 AD." Robinson and his family and crew looked aghast. Donald West spoke first "That's impossible. Our data recorders show we've only been in space for just less than three years!" Spock stepped forward, "Might I examine those recorders, Major West?" West led him over to the control console of the ship.

Kirk continued, "I'm afraid it's true. Your mission was launched in 1997….that was almost three hundred years ago. Our vessel is so advanced to you for that very reason."

Robinson turned to his wife. "Maureen?" She nodded "I think they're telling the truth, John." The older man in the back stepped forward, indignant, "Impossible!" he stated firmly, "This is some trick by aliens." Robinson looked to the robot, "Robot, further analysis?" The automaton's artificial voice came from a speaker behind a flashing red light. "Scanning data indicate the arrivals are human, except for the one called Spock. No data on his species." The young redheaded boy stepped towards his father. "Dad? Is it true? Are we three hundred years in the future?" Robinson smiled slightly "I don't know, son. Maybe."

Kirk saw a moment to continue to win their trust. "Mr. Spock is a Vulcan, from a planet in the 40 Eridani system." He smiled. "We on Earth formed an alliance with them, along with several other species in the 22nd Century, which became our present Federation. Starfleet, the unit we belong to, is its defensive and exploratory arm." The Robinsons seemed slightly more at ease. Meanwhile, Spock and West had finished their work at the computer console.

"Captain, I believe I have the answer," Spock began. He turned to Robinson. "Professor Robinson, you encountered a drop-off in power some weeks ago to your spatial displacement drive, did you not?" The Jupiter-Two commander nodded. "And you repaired it only two days ago…while you were still underway on that drive?" Again, Robinson and West too nodded. "As I surmised," Spock continued, "Due to that power drop-off, the vessel remained at near-relativistic speed for some time, but within Einsteinian space, not subspace . Due to the time dilation effect, the Jupiter-Two and its crew would have not aged, while the external Universe would have, by a factor 1339.116. Thus losing almost three centuries in time."

Maureen Robinson turned to her husband. "John, is such a thing possible?" "Yes, dear, the physics would support that." They all resumed their stunned status. Kirk took the chance to step forward to Robinson. "Sir, your mission was one of the premiere events in human spaceflight. It inspired others to go out into the solar system and men like Zephram Cochrane to continue your work on space warps and develop the engines which now power my ship and gave humanity the stars." Robinson nodded appreciatively. Then he looked up. "Cochrane? Any relation to Irwin Cochrane of the University of Montana." Kirk looked over to Spock. "Affirmative. Irwin Cochrane was the paternal grandfather of Zephram Cochrane."

Robinson smiled. "Irwin was a student at my graduate seminar on space-time physics."

Spock walked over to the indignant middle-aged man who had spoken up before. "Our records do not indicate you being a member of the crew of the Jupiter-Two?" The man seemed embarrassed and a guilty look went over his face. "I, uh, I'm…" Robinson stepped forward. "Dr. Zachery Smith…our..uh…physician. He was a ….late arrival onboard." Everyone, including Kirk's party, seemed to understand that the story was a bit strained.

Scotty stepped for the central navigation system. A domed enclosure resting on a raised platform, with a small model of the ship inside. "Mark 2 Navigation system, innit?" Don West stepped beside him, "Yes, shorted out after our take-off" He shot an angry glance at Smith, who quickly looked away. Scotty noticed it, but continued to discuss the system with the pilot.

Spock meanwhile was engaging Professor Robinson on the Robot. "An interesting cybernetic device. Your design?" Robinson nodded. The Robot spoke up for itself. "I am a B-9 Environmental Control robot." "Indeed, " replied Spock taken aback, "And your processing capacity?" "15.34 quads per second." The Vulcan nodded, "Quite impressive given the primitive micro-chip technology." The automaton raised its bubble head and turned to Spock, "Primitive?" it said in a huff. The Vulcan was astonished to see an actual emotional state of indignity from the machine. "Fascinating."

As his crew spread out, Kirk stepped aside for a moment to talk to McCoy. "Bones? What do you think?" The physician nodded. "They're humans, Jim. 100%." "What about their psychological status?" McCoy nodded slightly. "Perty good, I'd say, given they've just found out everything and everybody they knew is gone. It may come from already being lost in space for three years…well, three to them." Kirk nodded and went back over to John Robinson.

"Professor," he started, gesturing to the others, "I don't believe we've been introduced." Robinson smiled. "Of course. This is my wife, Maureen." "Ma'am", Kirk smiled. Robinson turned. "My daughters, Judy" He indicated the blonde. Kirk shook hands. "And Penny" Kirk shook hands with the teenager. The boy stepped up and Robinson put his arm around him. "And this, is Will." The youngster looked about twelve, thirteen. He stuck out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, Captain Kirk." Jim Kirk smiled broadly, shaking the boy's hand firmly. "Pleased to meet you too, Will Robinson."

"Captain?" Maureen asked, "Can I get something to drink for you and your men?" Kirk nodded, "That's very hospitable of you, Mrs. Robinson." She motioned to the girls and they took the lift down to the lower deck. Will Robinson stuck to Kirk's side. "Captain Kirk, sir, how fast will the Enterprise go?" Kirk admitted that he liked this kid already. "Warp 8 typically, that's about four hundred times the speed of light." "Gee whiz!" John Robinson was equally impressed. "Such speeds have never even been theorized…uh…in our time." "I'd sure like to see the Enterprise, Dad," Will said to his father. Robinson was about to speak, when Kirk injected. "Actually Professor, we'd love to have you and your family and crew come over to the ship for a reception." Robinson nodded. Kirk continued, "Also…to discuss your future."


	2. Chapter 2  Welcome & Unwelcome Guests

WELCOME & UNWELCOME GUESTS-

After another hour of touring the Jupiter-Two, Kirk signaled to the Enterprise to return. He and John Robinson had already made arrangements for the small celebration. After explaining again the safety and ease of transporters, they agreed to have the Jupiter-Two members come over an hour later. Even the Robot was invited, after Spock told Kirk that the automaton would become "highly emotional if excluded." The Jupiter-Two was taken in tow by the Enterprise tractor beam.

In the meantime, Spock continued to pour through the historical records of the Enterprise's computer. He had a particular focus for his investigation, though he made no mention of it to Captain Kirk.

At 1500 hours, ship-time, the first of the Robinson party beamed over. Robinson, his wife, son, and two daughters arrived first. Minutes later, West, Dr. Smith, and the Robot beamed over. All seemed a bit disoriented, but pleased by the event.

"Professor," Kirk said, wearing his dress uniform, "Good to see you again." John Robinson shook hands again with the captain of the Enterprise. "If you'll all follow me?" Kirk led them on a quick tour of the Enterprise. Spock had to take part of the group with him, as the Robot occupied quite a large part of a turbo-lift car. First up was Engineering. Scotty awaited them in his dress uniform and tartan kilt.

"Welcome to Engineerin'," he said proudly. He showed off the warp and impulse engine controls and the dilithium chamber. Robinson, his son, and West were obviously impressed. The others showed polite interest. Smith kept insisting on one topic.

"Captain Kirk" he began again, "I must ask that I be returned to Earth as soon as possible. 23rd Century or not, I….inadvertantly..joined this little expedition and no longer wish to be part of it." Kirk agreed, tiring of the man's whining. "Fine, Dr. Smith. We can find you transport back to Earth at our stopover at Starbase Ten in a few days. Satisfactory?" Smith, unsure, nodded. The tour continued.

Next up was the Bridge. Given it was nearly the size of the whole upper deck of the Jupiter-Two, all of the Robinson group seemed quite stunned by its size. Introductions were made. Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu all greeted the group. Sulu showed Don West the helm controls. Judy Robinson spoke to Uhura, "I love your earrings and that ear charm." The Communications Officer smiled at the reference to the remote in her ear. "Actually it's an isolation monitor for communications."

Spock meanwhile was showing the Robot a console at his station. "This is our Bridge interface with the Main Computer." The Robot, fitting tightly between the console and the railing, activated its scanner. "Duotronic processor." Spock nodded and said "Affirmative." The Robot continued "Kilo-quad capacity, near AI-level simulation, all ship's functions directed by the Main Computer." Again Spock replied "Affirmative." The Robot seemed to ponder this. "I am obsolete", it even seemed to hang its head in dejection. "Negative," Spock replied, "Artificial Intelligence in a robotic unit is still beyond Federation technology. Dr. Keljan Soong and Dr. Richard Daystrom are attempting it, but with little success. Other races may have such technology, but not in the Federation. You are a unique creation to Earth science." The Robot appeared to "brighten up" and seemed "proud" again.

The reception then began. Yeoman Chang led the Robinson party back down to Recreation Hall, where hors d'oevres and drinks were already being served. Spock stopped Kirk though before he boarded the turbo-lift. "Captain, if I may have a moment?" Kirk nodded. The Vulcan returned to his Science Station.. "I did further research onto the Jupiter-Two's 'physician." "Go on, Spock."

"I found this in an old Interpol database, one of the few surviving from the old international police force. At the end of the Eugenics Wars, Khan Noonian Singh…Are you familiar with him?" Kirk nodded, "A little. He was the Eugenics 'superman' in Asia, wasn't he?" Spock nodded.

"Yes, and despite the fact he was defeated by the forces of the non-Augmented allies in late 1996, several 'sleeper cells' of his agents still existed for many years in the democracies who rallied against him. A file of those agents was retrieved in late 1999 by a Roberta Seven of the American National Security Agency. The operations in the United States was under the code-name 'Aeolus 14 Umbra' and had a key operative within the US Air Force at Alpha Control. His identity was only discovered years after the Jupiter-Two's disappearance and no connection was made to that incident. Although, some suspected he may have been a saboteur in the pay of 'Aeolus 14 Umbra'." Spock pressed a button and an image came on the screen above the console.

Dr. Zachery Smith. In a USAF uniform, slightly younger, but undoubtedly, the man who just came over from the Jupiter-Two.

"Jim," Spock began, "It is logical to assume that that man…sabotaged the Jupiter-Two and became trapped on the ship upon launch, while doing it. And I believe the Robinsons may even know it." Kirk was puzzled. "Why would they cover for him?" "Unknown. Human actions are even more of a mystery than a 300 year old criminal case." Kirk grinned. Though he'd deny it, Spock had a unique sense of humor. "Okay, if I get a chance, I'll talk to John Robinson and try to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, let's go to the party."

The reception was a festive affair. Senior officers were excused and the off-duty crewmembers greeted the Jupiter-Two crew as heroes. Living on a home-grown or rationed diet, the Robinsons, West, and Smith were treated to a banquet unlike any they had seen since leaving Earth. The wonders of food replicators weren't lost on Maureen Robinson or her family. Scotty broke out a bottle of his personal collection of Scotch whiskey and poured it for the older Jupiter-Two men and Maureen.

Under Kirk's advisement, McCoy was enlisted to "keep an eye on" Zachery Smith. Under the excuse of "being a fellow doctor", he plied Smith with drinks and gently tried to glean any information he could about the man, his medical degree, background, etc.

Meanwhile, John and Maureen Robinson spent their time talking with Jim Kirk. "Captain," Professor Robinson began, "Our mission was to colonize Alpha Centauri. We still would like to complete it." Kirk nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "Naturally, you'll have a lot more company there now than you would have. Alpha Centauri A-VII has a human colonial population of ….Spock?" The Vulcan spoke up "67.59 million people as of the last Federation census, sir." The Robinsons were aghast. Kirk continued, "It's a beautiful place, you ought to see it. The first Earth colony when Cochrane settled there in the late 21st Century." Spock interjected "Plus, the University of Alpha Centauri is one of the premiere institutions of learning in the Galaxy, they would no doubt benefit from your expertise." Robinson sighed.

"I don't know, Mr. Spock, I'm a little out of date. I'd be as inexperienced as a raw undergrad." Spock shook his head. "On the contrary, history is the guide to the future. Your insights into the past and the early development of the modern technology we now take for granted, would be most illuminating, Professor." Robinson and his wife seemed pleased with that. Kirk smiled. "Regardless, we can get you all to Alpha Centauri easily. Plus, Starfleet would be honored to have the Jupiter-Two as part of the Fleet Museum." A strange look of forlorn came over the Robinsons. Maureen spoke first. "The Jupiter-Two has been our home for nearly three years. I'd miss it if it was stuck in some dusty old museum." Kirk nodded at the sentiment. "Well, ma'am, times change." She smiled.

Almost immediately upon finishing that sentence, the Ship's Intercom rang out. "Red Alert! Red Alert! All crew to battle stations!" Sulu's voice came over the speaker. Kirk rushed to an intercom station and pushed the button. "Sulu, what is it?" "Romulan warbird decloaking off the starboard bow, sir…she's lock…" He wasn't able to finish the sentence. Immediately the Enterprise shook with tremendous force. Then a second blast hit as Kirk was trying to make for the door; he stumbled and fell over a chair.. Panic ensued as the crew in the Rec Hall attempted to rush to their stations.

As Kirk was helped to his feet by Spock, he noticed a sickly-sweet smell and then saw a greenish gas exuding from the ship's ventilation system. At once the Captain became light-headed and then was unable to focus or concentrate. He noticed that McCoy too was acting strangely and then….blackness.

Meanwhile the Robinsons, West, Smith and the Robot were totally confused. John Robinson quickly determined from the alarms and Sulu's alert about "Romulans" that it must be an attack by some alien species, hostile to the Federation that Kirk and his crew came from. As the second blast hit, he too was trying to get to his feet and noticed the sweet smell, the greenish gas, and the increasingly catatonic state of the Enterprise crew. Fortunately, he also saw that neither he, Maureen, the children, Don, or even Smith seemed effected. Don rushed up to him.

"John, what's going on?" "I don't know, Don, obviously some alien attack on the ship." Maureen came to his side. "John, what's wrong with Captain Kirk and his crew." "I don't know, dear." Quickly though the three of them did notice one unaffected member…Spock. They went over to him.

"Mr. Spock," Robinson began, "What's happening?" Spock seemed confused as well, but kept it more hidden. "The blasts we felt were undoubtedly Romulan plasma hits" He paused as an aside. "The Romulans are an interstellar government hostile to the Federation." He then continued. Observing Kirk and the human crew members. "This gas appears to be some form of tranquilizing or nerve gas." He looked to the Robinsons. "Despite your civilian status, Professor…Major…it is advisable for you to accompany me to the Bridge. I would further advise your wife, children, and Dr. Smith to remain here." The men from the Jupiter-Two nodded and followed Spock out into the corridor.

They boarded the turbo-lift and quickly arrived at the bridge. The Bridge Crew was in a similar state. Uhura was slumped over her console, while Chekov and Sulu and other crew were upright but apparently catatonic. Spock went to his Science Console and ran an internal scan. Robinson and West joined him at his side.

"Data indicates a theragen derivative" he read off, then explained "A nerve gas weapon developed by the Klingons, another antagonistic species. Usually deadly, this form seems to deaden key higher-level brain function in humans." "Why are we unaffected, Mr. Spock?" John Robinson asked. "Unknown. Perhaps some expos…I am detecting Romulan transporter signals." He modified the panel switches. "Ten Romulans have now materialized in Main Engineering."

Quickly, he activated the interface with the Main Computer. "Computer, Intruder Alert Level-1. Lock-out all command functions unless proceeded by the prefix 1 - 7 - 3 - 4 - 6 - 7 - 3 - 2 - 1 - 4 - 7 - 6 - Charlie - 3 - 2 - 7 - 8 - 9 - 7 - 7 - 7 - 6 - 4 - 3 - Tango – 7-Lock" The computer spoke mechanically "Affirmative, all command functions now locked out unless proceeded by prefix code." Robinson and West basically understood what Spock had done, in preventing the intruders from gaining control of the ship.

"What now, Mr. Spock?" Don West asked. "Logically, the Romulans will come to the Bridge to attempt to capture the ship. We must leave." He went to the turbo-lift with the two humans following behind. "Armory" Spock said as he activated the controls. The turbo-lift quickly went down, opening its doors a moment later. The corridor was crowded with Enterprise crew members, some standing silently, some on the floor in heaps. Spock led Robinson and West to a secured door. Activating the code-lock, they entered. Racks of phaser rifles and phaser pistols (as well as smaller hand phasers) lined the walls.

Grabbing three phaser pistols, Spock spoke to the other two men. "From the historical records, you are familiar with hand-held beam weaponry, correct?" Robinson nodded. "We have advanced laser pistols and rifles…well, they were advanced." Spock nodded back. "This weapon has a setting for stun, " he set the dial on each man's pistol, "and I would prefer not to kill the intruders." The men agreed.


	3. Chapter 3  Romulans & Robinsons

ROBINSONS & ROMULANS-

Meanwhile, in the Rec Hall, Maureen Robinson, her children, Dr. Smith and the Robot remained frightened. Smith, with some prodding, had given a cursory examination to Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy. Aside from smacking them lightly on the face, to no effect, there was little he could do. He confirmed terrified to Maureen that it did seem to be some form of catatonia. The Robot too had made a medical scan, but said that the results "Did not compute."

Minutes later, they heard voices in the corridor. Hopes that it was Spock, John Robinson, and Don West quickly faded, as the doors slid open and seven men of alien origin entered the room, with weapons drawn. Immediately, the Robinson party was confused. They looked just like Mr. Spock, pointed ears, greenish-yellow complexion, arched eyebrows, but Kirk had told them that Vulcans were the allies of the Federation. They spread out, looking around rapidly, and then aiming their "laser pistols" at the frightened family, Smith, and the Robot.

The leader, resembling but more muscular and stern-looking than Spock, approached them. "You! Humans. Who are you?" Maureen Robinson stepped forward. "I'm Maureen Robinson, these are my children, " she indicated Judy, Penny, and Will, "Dr. Smith and our Robot." The Romulan looked from one to another, he seemed puzzled. "How is it you are unaffected by the gas?" "We don't know," Mrs. Robinson answered. The Romulan didn't seem satisfied with the answer, but had nothing else to say on the matter.

"Regardless, I am Sub-Commander Hiren" he began, "You are now prisoners of the Romulan Star Empire. Consider it a unique gift, because we normally do not take prisoners. Any attempt to escape and you will be killed. Any attempt to revive the other human crew…the same fate." He turned to the Robot. "What is this device?" The Robot spoke for itself. "I am a B-9 Environmental Control Robot." The Romulan sub-commander seemed confused by it actually speaking to him. "What is your function?" "To protect the Robinson family." "Are you armed?" A momentary silence. "Yes, I am capable of discharging electrostatic shocks through my pincers." It opened its pincer "hands" slightly. Immediately, Hiren put his pistol to Will's head. "Do that and regardless of who you strike down, this boy dies. Understood?" The Robot closed the pincers. "Affirmative. Understood."

The Romulan looked towards Maureen Robinson. "Are there others unaffected by the gas?" She responded quickly "How should we know?" Hiren studying her face and eyes, smiled. "You humans…are such poor liars…I like that in you." He turned and walked away.

Hiren went over to the intercom panel and punched up "Ship-wide Broadcast". He cleared his throat. "Attention. This is the Romulan commander of this vessel. We know that there are still non-effected members of the Enterprise crew and company active. If you do not immediately report to the Recreation Hall, un-armed, and surrender within the next 15 Earth minutes….the male child here will be killed by my guards. I will then execute a new hostage every ten minutes after that, from youngest to oldest." At that, Maureen Robinson gasped and put her arms around Will, a weak "No" escaped her lips. Hiren ended "The fifteen minutes begins…now!" He turned to four of the guards and ordered them into the corridor.

Smith moved towards Hiren. The two guards remaining trained their weapons on him, but their commander waved them off. He eyed Smith with contempt. "What do you want, human?" Dr. Smith smiled smoothly, "The same thing that you want, Sub-Commander, a quick resolution to this situation." The Romulan sniffed. "So?" "So, may we discuss this privately," Smith led Hiren to a corner of the room and began oily, "I can help you." Hiran laughed as he followed him, "I believe I have the situation in hand. If the remaining crew does not surrender, your people start dying…including you, Smith." Smith demurred "Yes, but we humans are a strange lot, it's possible that they may attempt to FOOL you into thinking all the remaining crew have surrendered, when some have not." Hiren pondered this.

"And you would provide a list of the remaining crew," he began, "So we can make sure we have them all." "Yes, Sub-Commander," Smith said again smoothly. "For a price?" Hiren added, "Your freedom?" Smith smiled and added, "And, merely dropping me off at the nearest habitable planet with the ability to communicate with Earth for rescue. You would make easy your escape with the Enterprise before any Earth forces could arrive." Hiren pondered this. Though not informing Smith, he knew that the Romulan sensors still couldn't fully penetrate the Enterprise, with its remaining shields up.

"Very well, Smith, what is your part of the bargain?" he said. Smith smiled slightly. "We have an…arrangement?" Hiren nodded. "My word, you will be transported to the nearest non-Romulan habitable world as soon as we have control of this ship and left with communication equipment to reach Starfleet." "Very well, Sub-Commander," Smith agreed, "There are three. One is a Vulcan, named 'Spock', Science Officer onboard. The others are human males, Professor John Robinson and Major Donald West." "Major? A Starfleet Marine?" Hiren asked. "No," replied Smith with an air of disgust, "Simply a dunderhead space pilot." Hiren nodded. "You're not part Romulan, are you, Smith?" Smith smiled, but wasn't sure it was a compliment or not.

The Romulan commander turned back to the intercom. "Attention. Twelve minutes remaining. I now address directly…the Vulcan known as 'Spock' and the humans known as 'Robinson' and 'West'. All of you are to surrender in the Recreation Hall, or face the execution of the boy hostage." Almost immediately, Maureen Robinson and the rest of the Robinsons glared at Smith. "Dr. Smith!," the mother began, "What have you done?" Smith tried a weak smile. "Forgive me, dear lady, this close to getting back to Earth, some sacrifices to honor must be made." Will Robinson spoke up as well "I can't believe you'd do this, Dr. Smith." Smith gave a mournful look to the boy. "Dear William, you are so naïve. If you survive this incident, perhaps you will learn something from it about human nature." Hiren smiled and deployed his men around the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Retaliation and a Robot

RETALIATION AND A ROBOT

Upon leaving the Armory, Spock led Robinson and West to a Jeffries Tube connecting that part of the ship to Sickbay. As they crawled along the tube, he explained his plan to the other two men. "Logically, the key thing is to reanimate the crew. By superior numbers, we should be able to defeat them easily." Robinson spoke up "I have some familiarity with bio-chemistry, Mr. Spock, maybe I can help." Spock nodded as he crawled, "That would be appreciated, Professor."

Emerging from the tube, the trio ran around disabled Enterprise crew members and reached Sickbay. Inside Nurse Chapel was standing rigid before a medical computer, a vial of some greenish liquid in her hand. Spock set her gently in a chair and out of the way of the computer. He immediately began running an analysis of the immobilizing gas. "Theragen derivative with 153 parts per million impedrezene. If we counter the effect with a cortical stimulant, " the Vulcan began, "We should…" He was interrupted by Hiran's first announcement over the intercom.

The Romulan had barely finished "…the male child here will be killed by my guards. I will then execute a new hostage every ten minutes after that, from youngest to oldest", when John Robinson and Don West both exclaimed "Will" and turned to the door. Spock stopped them. "Wait, the Romulans do not yet know how many that entails. Their sensors will not be able to penetrate the ship's shields still active." Robinson injected "But they're going to expect someone to show up, obviously they know there are those non-effected." Spock agreed and began to lay out how they would send West back as a decoy.

Unfortunately, Hiren's second announcement came soon after. As he finished mentioning them by name, West's face grew red. "Smith! That son-of-a…" Spock interrupted him. "Obviously, we all three must surrender now." Robinson nodded slowly. "However," the Science Officer began again, "There are always alternatives. Professor, do you know the radio frequency monitored by your Robot?"

With five minutes left to go on his ultimatum, one of Hiren's guards in the corridor opened the door to the Rec Hall and signaled to his commander. Spock, Robinson, and West were walking slowly down the hallway, hands up and unarmed, three other Romulans walked behind them. Hiren met them with two of the guards from outside the Rec Hall. "Humans are extraordinarily sentimental, to their own detriment, aren't they, my Vulcan cousin?" Spock tilted his head slightly. "Only in the most strained genetic sense are we 'cousins'," he corrected, "And your analysis of humans may have some faults to it as well." Hiren smirked with distain and marched them into the room with the other hostages.

"John!" Maureen called and ran up to him to hug him. "It's all right, dear." West walked slowly and deliberately up to Smith and then behind him. He spoke slightly above a whisper. "Smith, when this is all over, I'm going to use that teleporter to scatter your atoms across half the Galaxy." Dr. Smith looked slightly back with a snooty look. "Please, Major. Save your threats. I have new friends now."

Hiran went to Spock, "Vulcans are known not to lie, so I will ask you…are there other non-effected members of the crew?" Spock raised an eyebrow. "While your information is correct, we also can refuse to answer." Hiren smiled. "Still a little Romulan guile left back on the origin-world, eh?" He turned. "Well, it's of no matter. What I need now is the prefix code you naturally used to lock out all the commands to the Ship's Computer." Spock was about to speak, when the Romulan stepped over to Will Robinson again, pistol drawn. Spock then said, "And naturally you will kill the boy if I do not provide them?" Hiren nodded. "Naturally."

Spock spoke clearly, but looking past Hiren towards the Robot. "Omega-5-Delta-3-Alpha-Alpha-Alpha." Status lights changed on the automaton, though the Romulans failed to notice. Hiren smiled oblivious and began to speak to his men. "You three remain here. Anyone tries anything, kill the boy first." He seemed satisfied that that strategy was working well for him. He turned back to Spock and was about to say something when he noticed the ventilation outlets in the wall. A pinkish gas was emerging. Before he could respond, he noticed the entire Robinson party and Spock and his own men collapsing. He attempted to raise his disruptor pistol when he too collapsed.


	5. Chapter 5 Resolution to a Cliffhanger

RESOLUTION TO A CLIFFHANGER-

Hiren awoke and with an overwhelming sense of despair, immediately realized where he was. He didn't even need his knowledge of the Enterprise deck plans that he had studied for weeks before the mission. It was a cell in the ship's brig. A force-field door was at one end, with two burly Starfleet Security officers standing outside it. From a glance he saw his men in the other cells.

Meanwhile, Captain Kirk walked down the corridor of Deck 5 and entered Sickbay. Spock and the Robinsons and their Robot were all waiting beside a medical bed, where McCoy was leaning over young Will Robinson. As Kirk entered, he heard the Medical Officer say "And…that's it." He pulled a cylindrical object away from the boy's head and went over to a large clear plastic tub, where he injected something into a liquid inside it. Kirk saw several swimming life-forms, looking like Earth tadpoles, but slightly smaller. "Am I okay, Dr. McCoy?" Will asked. "You'll do, " McCoy answered with a grin.

"Bones," Kirk began, pointing to the creatures, "What's the story?" "Pulled those out of the Robinsons and Smith." Kirk bent down and looked at them. Spock continued "It solves the final piece of the puzzle, Captain." McCoy nodded. "Exactly. See, Jim, these parasites wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex. They live off of epinephrine and endorphins. And therefore they stimulate the higher brain functions with hallucinations to create the effect. Also, they are linked telepathically, so the experience was the same for all of you." He turned his head to the Robinsons, "The up-side was, that it immunized them from the effects of the Romulan gas."

Professor Robinson spoke up. "Doctor, are you saying that we've been in a constant state of hallucination?" McCoy nodded. "Essentially, yes. My scans reveal it going back almost three years, likely you picked them up on the first planet you landed on." Robinson continued. "And what form would these hallucinations take?" McCoy thought for a moment. "Practically, anything. Anything to induce fear or excitement. Giant monsters….aliens….hell, a seven foot tall tomato man. The hallucinations would become increasingly bizarre to maintain the same levels of epinephrine and endorphin."

The entire Robinson group pondered this for several minutes, each looking to the other, as "memories" of some of their "encounters" came back to them. West asked an obvious question, "Why was the Robot effected, if it was some 'brain parasite'?"

Spock spoke up. "I was curious about that too, until I examined the Robot's programming. Apparently, the machine had been sabotaged by Dr. Smith before your launch and experienced some 'short circuit' in its processor due to contradictory orders. When it obtained sentience, it apparently believed that your hallucinations were real, given it had no experience with nor any concept of 'illusion'. Therefore, it acted and responded to your hallucinations as if they were real, just as you did." The Robot spoke for itself. "Having now been familiarized with the situation, I have rectified my programming." Everybody but Spock was slightly confused, but satisfied with the response.

Kirk turned to Spock, "What's our status, Mr. Spock?" The Vulcan quickly answered, "All ship's crew and function normal sir. We are proceeding at Warp Five to Starbase Ten. The plan worked perfectly." It was McCoy's turn to ask for an explanation. "What exactly was that plan, Spock?"

"Quite simple, Doctor, " he began, "After Hiren's last threat, I contacted the Robinson's Robot via an old-style radio broadcast. I had hoped that the Romulans were not monitoring such primitive communications and they weren't. I gave the Robot the command codes for the ship's computer and on a signal from me, it was to flood the entire ship with neurozine gas." He paused and looked to the Robinsons. "It is a standard anti-intruder anesthetic on Federation vessels, puts to sleep almost all humanoids." "Including yourself," McCoy added. Spock nodded, "Yes."

"But, it was a simple matter to order the Robot to come to Sickbay, where I had laid out a group of hypo-sprays with the antidote" the Vulcan explained. Kirk interrupted. "It then returned to the Rec Hall, awoke Spock, who then was able to disarm the Romulans and devise a cure for their nerve gas. I was awake before the Sub-Commander." Spock nodded again. "By the time they regained consciousness, we had control of the ship and took over their ship with a contingent of Security personnel."

Kirk looked at the Robinsons. "And that about wraps it up," he said. John Robinson shook his head. "Not quite, Captain. There is one more matter to be resolved."


	6. Chapter 6 Oh, the pain, the pain

OH THE PAIN, THE PAIN-

Three days later, a general hearing was being held at Starbase 10. Though a civilian court, Kirk, Spock, McCoy and the Robinsons all attended. At the defense table was Dr. Smith. The three judge panel looked across at a prosecutor, a Vulcan named Stosk and a defense attorney, a human in his seventies named Joshua Cogley. The lead judge asked Cogley "Mr. Cogley, how does your client plea?" The elderly man looked down at Smith then up again. "Guilty, your honors, on all charges." The panel spoke in low voices for a few minutes. The lead judge spoke again.

"Very well, " he began, "In consultation with Mr. Stosk, we render the following verdict and sentence. Will the defendant please rise." Smith stood up, his head was slunk into his shoulders. He obviously hadn't slept. The judge continued "Zachery Smith, you are hereby declared guilty of the crime of aiding and abetting the attempted hijacking of a Federation starship. The sentence for such a crime has been agreed to….you will be assigned to a reorientation center for rehabilitation. If such rehabilitation is deemed to have failed, you will be sentenced to not less than fifteen, nor more than twenty years in a Federation penal colony, with no possibility of parole." Smith's shoulders collapsed even more. The judge finished. "If there is no further business, this hearing is concluded."

Smith was led out to the right by a bailiff. Cogley turned to Stosk and then to Kirk and his group. "Well, that ends that, I suppose." "He got off lucky, if you ask me, " Don West injected. Cogley had explained to the group earlier that this would likely be Smith's fate. Even an attempt to claim an insanity defense, citing the brain parasites that McCoy found, wasn't possible as the doctor's analysis was that Smith was fully cognizant of what he was doing when he conspired with the Romulans. "Well, I hate a guilty verdict, even for a guy like Smith. Especially on my last case, before I retire," Cogley explained, packing his valise, "Well, I'm off to Starbase 11 to visit my son. Good luck to you all." And he left.

"What will happen to Dr. Smith, Mr. Spock," Will Robinson asked. "An attempt will be made to rehabilitate him, to get him to reconsider his life and his ethics. It is not invasive or forced. But if it fails, psychological scans will reveal that and he will go to a prison world for the requisite sentence." The young man considered this. The last vestige of sympathy for Smith disappeared and he quietly said. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7 They finally make it

THEY FINALLY MAKE IT-

Cochrane City, Stardate 2911.5. Some five thousand people surrounded the Phoenix Plaza in the capital city of Alpha Centauri-A-VII. The statue of the founder, slightly different from the one back in Montana on Earth, looked down on them. At 1100 hours, ten individuals beamed down to the center of the plaza. Spontaneous applause broke out. Seven of the group, two women, two men, a teenage girl, a teenage boy and a robot went forward to meet the Planetary Governor and her delegation. The other three, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy held back at the edge of the crowd.

"Well, they finally made it," the Captain of the Enterprise said solemnly. He watched the Governor as she shook hands with John Robinson and then the rest. "Took damn long enough," McCoy joked. Spock noted the ceremony. "Lost in space for nearly three centuries, yet they finally make it to their destination." He paused. "I suppose it might give one …hope." Kirk and McCoy turned stunned and looked at the Vulcan. Before they could speak though, Kirk's communicator beeped. It was Uhura. "Captain, Starfleet has issued us new orders. A survey mission of the Omicron Delta region." Kirk acknowledged. "Such a survey will take weeks in deep space, Captain," Spock explained hoping that it changed the subject. "Oh, great," Kirk said, "I haven't had any R&R in weeks."

The three men beamed back up to their ship. As they left Centauri orbit, they saw the U.S.S. Potemkin towing a small, saucer-shaped vessel away. Heading for its final destination at the Fleet Museum back on Earth.


End file.
